


Inner Demons

by Aristathelia



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, And a fantastic friend, And spend time naked together, Angst, Bottom Mollymauk, Collars, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Demon Mollymauk, Demon Summoning, Demon Yasha, Dirty Talk, Disney Movies, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Human Nott, Incubus Mollymauk, Just when things are going well, M/M, Master/Servant themes, Masturbation, Modern AU, Molly eats ice cream for the first time, Molly has a lot of odd powers, Naked Yasha, Nothing sexual about it, Nott is a good mother, Pheromones, Requited Love, Self Lubrication, Sensitive horns, Soft drunkenness, Succubus Yasha, Summoned Mollymauk, Summoning Circles, Teleportation, Top Caleb, Yasha and Molly are affectionate, demon contracts, moving in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristathelia/pseuds/Aristathelia
Summary: His confusion at the large sigil carved into his bedroom wall shifted to intrigue when he recognised it as one of the smooth, curving symbols from his book. The symbol didn’t explain how he had gone to having a sandwich to waking up passed out on his bedroom floor though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short first chapter (I don't really do long chapters anyway) to start the fic. I'm really excited about writing this AU :)

Caleb's awareness pieces together in large chunks, the return of feeling lacing his limbs with pins and needles. His instant realisation was that he was on his back, on the floor. The only room in his entire flat with a wooden floor was his bedroom and the splinters poking at his back told him where he was. 

He had only been living in the building for 2 weeks, and while he knew that should have been long enough to properly decorate, he had also been working full time which massively limited the free time he had available for household chores. It had taken him the entirety of the first week just to make the place livable, another week to lay flooring and he had only finished moving his things in the day before. He hadn’t had time to sand and varnish the floorboards of his bedroom, since he had been focusing on the parts that would take guests, which explained the splinters. 

After a particularly heavy sigh, he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, confirming immediately that he was indeed in his bedroom, lying directly in the center of the room. Light sliced through the gaps in the window blinds, letting him know that he hadn’t closed them before.

His memory was perfect, always had been, so the gap he found in his memory of the day before was an incredible shock, and extremely worrying. He remembered the rushed shower he had to try and get plaster dust out of his hair, and the quick meal he pieced together with the little amount of food he had available in the fridge. He remembered wishing hat he had unpacked his books earlier, as the urge to read hit him like a wave of lethargy. But everything between then and now was gone, a complete blank slate. 

Another worried sigh rattled his lungs as he rolled himself forward and pulled himself to his feet, a hand braced on the solid oak frame of his queen sized bed. Most of the room looked the same as he had left it but a quick glance picked out the one glaring difference.

As a research project the had spent months studying occult symbols and following the subtle changes between different logged summoning sigil. Some, he had found, were softly lined and comprised of curving lines, whereas the symbol for a similar being would be all sharp angles and slashing lines. He was interested to find out if the style of the symbol could tell him more about the the being it summoned and their possible alignment. Last he remembered he had hit a wall, the research materials he had suddenly running out of information just when he needed something important. He had taken a step back and planned to look for more information, compiling a list of scrolls or tomes he would need. 

His confusion at the large sigil carved into his bedroom wall shifted to intrigue when he recognised it as one of the smooth, curving symbols from his book. The symbol didn’t explain how he had gone to having a sandwich to waking up passed out on his bedroom floor though.

Had it worked? Surely if he had summoned something, it would be in the room with him, but Caleb didn’t see anything else in the room out of place. Unless whatever it was he summoned had already gone back to its own plane, or decided to explore this one, having been given the chance. 

His fingers tingle a little as he touches the tips to the center of the curving sigil and he worries his lip as he starts spinning out multiple ideas behind his eyes. He feels the lingering magic against his hand, an almost tickly presence that licks along his skin like a defanged fire. Something had been summoned. Something had happened that left a gap in his infallible memory, made him lose consciousness, and apparently had left without a trace. 

Caleb pulls his hand away reluctantly, enjoying the caressing feel of the magic over his fingers but knowing that he should really fill his stomach with food before he passes out again. After running his still tingling hand through his sleep-knotted ginger hair, Caleb casts a last wary look at the carving before he makes his way into the kitchen. 

Food is a simple affair, a sandwich eaten whilst leaning against the kitchen counter-top and a large glass of cooled water to wet his dry throat. Mouth full of ham, he casts a wary eye over the rest of his flat and finds nothing to be out of place. Everything looks the same as how he remembered leaving it. 

After food he leaves the plate in the sink, happy to leave the washing until later, and resigns himself to unpacking the rest of his life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb spins in slow circles as he surveys the remodel. His entire flat’s unpacked and decorated and he was so pleased with himself, he couldn’t stop smiling. Though the flat consisted of three rooms it had taken a lot of effort and time to finish everything, but he was thrilled with the final result. 

Caleb started out of his silent appreciation as the tuneful sound of his doorbell filled the room. He was already grinning as he opened the door and he chuckled softly as his best friend Nott wrapped her thin arms around his waist in an affectionate hug. She was so small her wild black hair barely brushed his chest but her hugs were incredibly strong and encompassing

After a lingering moment, Caleb leaned back to look his friend in the eye and murmured conspiratorially, “I have pizza and ice cream.” The almost comical way in which Nott widened her eyes sent affection flooding through him and he grinned as he let her go, allowing her to run at full speed to divebomb the couch. When he joined her there she already had a mouthful of pizza and the television remote in hand, allowing her to flick quickly through the large selection of movies recommended on Netflix. 

And hour later they were immersed in conversation about Caleb’s studies, the catchiness of Disney songs and Notts newest shiny trinket. It was a new hip flask and Nott described where she found it as she took a swig of the amber liquid inside. Caleb tucked her hair back from her face as she went in for another swig and her lips turned up in a soft smile. 

“You know, I found a new book the other day with more information on summoning. It’s extremely informative, and the pictures are interesting,” Caleb said as Nott capped her flask and slid it into her pocket. “I’ll go get it, be back in a second.”

He left the movie running because neither of them had been paying much attention anyway, too busy catching up and trading stories to focus on it. Nott settled back against the couch arm and picked up her pint of melting rocky road ice cream as Caleb walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He hadn’t told Nott about the wall carving yet and he didn’t want to worry her, which is the only reason he didn’t scream when he faced his bed and found it occupied. The being moved lazily, seemingly awoken by the thud of the closing door and Caleb held his breath as burning red eyes met scared sky blue. 

Dark ridged horns curled backwards from its temples and turned out into gold tipped points, pierced through with charms and circled with bands of gold. Its skin was lavender and littered with an bewildering amount of scars, criss crossing over miles of lean muscle.  Tattoos flowed across its back and encompassed the entirety of its left arm. Riotous streaks of colour shaped flowers cut through by the constricting body of a large snake, starting at the hand and disappearing amongst fans of peacock feathers at the shoulder. The feathers climbed up the neck and caressed the jaw while spanning a shoulder blade, marking lavender skin with greens, blues and golden browns. A large sun and moon cover the other shoulder and nestled in between is a pyramid, topped with a magic eye that almost disappears beneath wavy violet locks. It was naked but for a pair of patterned purple trousers.

The being settled on it’s back and eyed Caleb curiously, a lecherous grin curling bruise coloured lips. “Ooh, hello there little wizard.” The words rumbled out of him with a contented purr and he arched his back sinuously, an arrow tipped tail curling suggestively around its own thigh. “I’ve been waiting for you.” 

Caleb didn’t know what to say, his body was still frozen and rooted to the spot, and all he could process was that he had what looked like a demon in his bed whilst his best friend was contentedly munching in the next room. He didn’t want to scare Nott and he didn’t want to put her in danger so he did the first thing that came to mind. 

While keeping one eye on the demon lazing across his bed he cracked open the bedroom door and raised his voice as he said, “Nott, I think work needs me to come in. Something about an emergency. Can you turn everything off while I change into my work clothes?” 

There’s a moment of silence as Nott turns off the television and then her big golden eyes appear through the crack in the door, a crease between her brow that Caleb defines as concern. He stoops to meet her eye and smiles softly before slowly reaching to undo his jeans. Nott gives a disgusted screech and backs up to the front door, giving a small wave before leaving with a laugh. 

Caleb’s grin melts as he looks up and catches the hungry red eyes latched onto the zip he currently has in his fingers. A red flush spreads across his cheeks as he drops his hands and takes a step back, pupil-less eyes following him with amusement. 

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart, I don’t bite unless provoked,” the lavender being purrs, moving to rest on its stomach, chin perched on palms. “What is your name, Darling?” Caleb took another small step back and flinched when the being leaned forward to follow him.

“Come on, Darling, I won't hurt you,” It says slowly, voice softening noticeably as it leans back again, eyeing Caleb warily. “I’m Molly and you summoned me, I didn’t just break in to enjoy your bed,” He finishes with a soft smile, sharpened noticeably by pointed canines.  

Caleb feels his body relax a little at the soft look on Molly’s face and finds himself leaning into the attention rather than away from it. The being was compelling, and he didn’t know how much of that was his own observation or actual compulsion but an aura seemed to surround him. It was like the residual heat of a fire, warm and comforting despite the glowing coals. He found it a little entrancing if he was honest with himself.

He couldn’t remember reading about something called ‘Molly’ in the summoning book though so he straightened up and stepped widely around the bed to get the book he had come for. A quick flick through it proved his point and he closed the tome to look Molly in the eye. 

“I summoned you?”

A small nod was his only reply and he almost quivered under the intensity of its stare. Molly had rolled onto his back and hung his head upside down off the bed, his wavy indigo hair fluttering softly in the breeze coming through the open window. The chains hanging from his horns and connecting to his ears tinkled merrily against his horns with each breath and Caleb found himself wanting to reach out and touch them. 

“And what are you?” He asks as he puts the heavy book back on his bedside table. 

Molly shrugs awkwardly, his hands coming down to tuck strands of hair behind his ears. Caleb watches gravity pull on the strands until they dangle down again with the rest and he forces his sudden need to smile down hard. 

“A plaything usually. I could be loosely defined as a lover, but if you’re talking about this,” his fingers stroke almost sensually over the ridges of his horns as he continues, “then I’m a Demon.” 

Caleb's lips mouth the word ‘demon’ slowly like he’s tasting the word for the first time and Molly feels something inside him shake loose with the jolt that runs through his body. He was pleasantly surprised with his master this time, the young wizard holding his contract being handsome and shy was more than he had thought to wish for. His summons always seem to be performed by perverted elderly men or lonely middle aged women looking for some strange. Though as far as he knew, he had never been accidentally summoned before. He liked it.

The internal conflict raging inside of Caleb was almost visible with how violent it was and the wizard found himself frowning deeply. His mind had never failed him before and yet as he tried to think back to what could possibly make him summon a demon it spat out blank sheets, like a printer without ink. Just a quick glance over the upside down demon told him that the being was obviously designed for sex, Molly’s own words simply confirmation at this point. It seemed awfully out of character, he thought, of himself to summon a sex demon, even if he had known how to do it properly. But, and he reminds himself briefly of a conversation with Nott, he hasn’t had a relationship in years. Nott had talked to him about it on multiple occasions and expressed her need to see him happy. He’d brushed her off then, telling her that books made him happy and he didn’t have time for a partner. 

When he finally managed to exit his own mind he found the demon watching him with a strange expression. His features were laced with hunger but somehow managed to be tempered by something light and soft and it set butterflies free in his chest. 

The moment is shattered as the shrill tone of his home phone sounds from the other room. The demon sighs at the noise and sinks fingers into his hair, looking exasperated, and Caleb smiles to himself as he leaves to answer the phone. 

It’s no surprise to him when Nott blows a raspberry into the phone in greeting and he laughs openly, tension dropping like a lead weight from his shoulders at the antics of his best friend. 

“Just ringing to let you know that I got home okay, I know how you worry,” Nott said in lieu of hello, compassion ringing clear in her voice. “What does your work want?”

“They text the wrong person apparently. They needed Callum, not me,” Caleb replies, the lie feeling like a razorblade on the way out. Nott huffs, irritation evident in the short sound and Caleb digs his nails into his thigh, guilt raging through him. 

“Well, to make up for the time lost I’ll come round again tomorrow and bring us takeout,” she answers jovially and Caleb feels his heart swell with affection. 

“It’s a date.”

Nott laughs and they arrange a time for the next day, blowing loud kisses in way of goodbye. Caleb stares at the phone for a couple of seconds after disconnecting the call and smiles to himself. He knows he’s incredibly lucky to have found her, the best friend he has ever had, his sister by choice. The affection keeps him light as he heads back to his bedroom. One step into the room and he stops still, huffing out a ‘huh’ when he finds his bed empty and all trace of the demon gone. The only thing left lingering in the room is the diluted scent of cinnamon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The friendship between Nott and Caleb is closely modeled off of me and my bestie.


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb wakes up content, naked and bathed in sunlight, the sun casting golds and reds through his hair. He feels warmed and happy, lazy in a soft and warm way that encourages a dopey grin to pull at his lips. A light fuzziness settles in his limbs and he strokes his palms down his stomach to disperse the tingles, sending more of them thrumming through his abdomen. 

It’s a simple movement from there to curl the fingers of one hand around his half-hard cock, a happy sigh leaving his lips as he strokes his palm up the hardening length. A purr breaks the soft silence as fingers smear the building wetness and Caleb inhales the thickening scent of cinnamon, pulling it onto his tongue with each breath. Having a morning wank and craving french toast was not how he expected his morning to start, but he groans heavily as the cinnamon surges on an upstroke. 

A movement on the bed beside him shakes his grip and he growls grumpily as he opens his eyes, expecting to see Frumpkin colonising his pillows. The flash of lavender and glint of gold petrifies his limbs even before he realises what he’s seeing. The taste of cinnamon lingers heavily on his tongue as he finds himself face to face with a very interested, very flushed, demon. The soft lavender skin around Molly’s chest and cheeks is flushed a heavy plum and Caleb can feel the demons fast breaths against his cheek. Bruise coloured lips part and Caleb tightens his grip as a forked tongue snakes out to wet them. 

Caleb moans as his wrist flicks and his fingers rub up and over the slick crown. In a brief moment of craziness he finds himself laying back and closing his eyes, his hand picking up the old pace as he deeply inhales the cloying scent of cinnamon. The demon makes a rumbling sound somewhere between a purr and a growl and Caleb feels it as though he has been shocked. A frisson of pleasure burns down his spine and he feels more prespend slick his fingers. His body arches into the touch, hips thrusting into the tight grip of his palm and his head lolls back as he lets out a semi-delirious moan. Molly shifts next to him and Caleb leans into the shift of heat, grip tightening and releasing as the sinuous curve of an arrow tipped tail wraps tightly around his wrist. A small tug has Caleb releasing his grip and dropping his hand to the bed, his eyes fluttering open slowly. 

Molly is practically salivating under the wizards supervision, his cock rock solid in his overly tight patterned pants and he finds himself leaning forward, eyes trained on the slick head of his masters cock. The second his forked tongue touches hard flesh he moans deep in his throat. The salty tang of arousal spreads over his tongue and with a ragged groan he surges forward and takes the entire length, sucking it down until he’s swallowing it, vision locked with wide glassy blue eyes, a long line of trembling body between them. The thighs bracketing his head shake and tense, muscles jumping as the hips beneath him jump and thrust, and Molly finds his body moving, hips thrusting into the bed. His cock is aching, leaving a wet spot on his favourite pants and he’s so desperate that his cock jumps with every thrust of Caleb’s hips. 

A hand in his hair is the only warning he gets before seed spurts over his tongue and a cluster of high moans echoes above him. The entire body below him shakes and spasms as Molly swallows around the crown and another hand flutters around his head before nervously gripping the curve of his horn. Molly lets the softening cock slip from his mouth as he shudders and moans, hips pressing into the bed as he tilts his head into the wizards grip. Caleb must get the hint because the hand in his hair shifts and curls around the other horn. He feels fingers tap along the ridges, blunt nails scraping gently and he feels his body light up, a little tug from his master sending him careening into a roaring orgasm. His spend slicks up the inside of his pants and he drops his forehead to the flushed skin of his wizards thigh. He’s panting and swearing in Infernal when he glances up at a flushed face. The shock and desire painted plainly in the glassy blue of Caleb's eyes make Molly’s spent dick twitch hard.

The moment dies as Caleb looks away and winces, his legs pulling from under the lax demon and Molly flinches, his hand lifting to smooth his hair back. Nervousness flickers across the demons face and Caleb doesn’t know what to do to fix it. He’s never been good with people and he’s never had a completely casual sexual encounter before. What he just partook in was something he had never done, something he had never even considered until the scent of cinnamon filled his head and the thought of his sudden lack of control makes him shy away. His silence seems to agitate the demon though and Caleb sighs heavily as, with a fanged grimace, Molly simply vanishes into thin air, leaving nothing but the scent of cinnamon, a wet spot and an imprint of his body in the duvet. 

Caleb lets out a frustrated groan and pulls himself from the disheveled bed covers. His body is still thrumming with a low level of arousal and he feels warm and flushed, albeit a little weak. He’s never felt so loose and tingly before and the realisation makes guilt claw up the back of his neck when he remembers the crestfallen look on Molly’s face. The remembered intensity of the demons reaction to touch sends another sizzle of pleasure tingling through him and he runs a shaking hand through his disheveled hair.

It isn’t until a couple of hours later, after a sandwich and another finished book, that the guilt creeps up on him again and he finds himself incredibly shamefaced. It takes him a couple of minutes to get his stuff together, gathering his wallet and least tatty jacket before he leaves the flat in a rush. He’s never been good with social interaction but he has always felt that a nice gift can help smooth the way with an attached apology. 

\--

Yasha closed her eyes and dragged her fingers through Molly’s hair, focusing on the feel of the silky strands running through her fingers as Molly continued to rant against her chest. Molly had come to her hours ago, flopped gracelessly onto her chest where she lay on her back in the grass and began to bemoan dramatically about the cons of having an incredibly hot wizard summon him. She listened with half an ear and focused most of her attention on petting the tension from him, fingers digging and stroking through his hair. 

“Oh god, Yash. That feels amazing,” Molly rasped, the words rumbling through her bare chest. “You have such magic hands.”

Yasha had never been a huge fan of human garments and spent the majority of her time nude, as a lot of sex demons were want to do. Molly lounged around on top of her like a sunning cat, wearing his trademark patterned leggings and using her breasts as a pillow, legs splayed over her sharp hips. It had become a regular thing for them to spend time together naked, talking and cuddling, being a somewhat supportive force for each other. They were each others source of aftercare, and so their friendship had become unbreakable. 

When Molly began purring against her she smiled and dropped her hands from his hair to run them down the bare planes of his back, using the wrap of her arms to pull him higher and tuck his face into her neck. His purr jolts and picks up again as he buries his face further into her neck, tail making lazy circles in the air in a show of utter contentment. Molly falls asleep, warm and cocooned in strong arms against a strong, yet soft, chest. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance T^T

Caleb worries about Molly while he’s gone. He’s barely spent any time with the demon and yet he’d accepted the being into his life so quickly that the days he is gone makes his chest ache with anxiety. He spends the time alone, itching with a kind of rabid energy. The gift he had picked up, an apology for being incredibly awkward and dismissive, sits innocently on his bedside table and he finds himself wondering why he had even bought it. The demon had shown up out of nowhere, from a summoning circle that he couldn’t remember carving, and had somehow managed to slide perfectly into his life. The thought made him tremble. 

After two days alone his thoughts were chasing each other around his head and the momentum made him queasy. He didn’t know how this summoning thing worked. He wanted to talk to Molly but he had no idea how to contact the demon while he was away doing whatever he did. 

He found himself returning to the carving again and again, enjoying the tingling feel of magic against his fingers. It reminded him somewhat of the warmth of Mollys presence and he found it soothed his raging mind. He could feel his own magic reaching out of him and licking along the seams of the flicker tide of Molly’s and Caleb sighed happily as the demons name slipped from his lips. 

A soft pop of sound echoed behind him and the room flooded with the scent of cinnamon. Caleb knew that smell, his mouth was watering already and when he spun round to face Molly he gasped to himself. Molly stood tall in the middle of his bedroom, jewelry glinting brightly in the light from the open window. The demons previously bare chest was covered with an airy white shirt cut into a deep V, showing off his tattoos, scars and the occasional flash of a gold nipple stud like a fluttery frame. He was clad in a long coat that accented his wide shoulders, colour threaded through every fiber, and thigh high leather boots.

Caleb's breath left him in a harsh whoosh and he felt his shoulders knock the wall as he leaned back for support. How, when he had seen the man almost naked, was he now hit with such a huge wave of attraction that he could barely drag in air. The light framed him perfectly and gave him an ethereal glow that had Caleb trembling as he staggered over to his bedside table and grabbed the bag. 

“M-Molly, this is, ehh… This is something I got, I bought… Because I’m sorry, for being weird, being awkward and… This is for you.” Caleb shoves the small bag at Molly.

\--

Molly’s bewilderment must be obvious because the red flush on the wizards cheeks deepened to an alarming shade. He found himself looking down at the small paper bag in his beringed hands and frowning in confusion. He thought that his master would be angry with him, irritated maybe, but not apologetic and so damn  _ adorable _ . He was heating up in his coat at just the thought of his Master worrying so much. The warmth suffused his chest and he found himself smiling softly as he opened the small bag and emptied it into his hand. Out tumbled a collection of interlinked thin gold chains attached to what looked like a soft velveteen choker of deep crimson. He held it up to the light and watched the gold light up, grinning to himself as he quickly shrugged off his jacket.

Caleb seemed to jump slightly at the thump of falling material and Molly had been so entranced that he forgot that the man was there. The gift was beautiful and delicate and it resembled a collar so much that Molly found himself squashing down rapid surges of need. His shirt followed next as he pulled it over his head in a move well practiced move to avoid his horns. He stood there in his leggings and thigh high boots and cast a hot glance over the wizard before dropping to his knees and offering up the jewelry. 

“Can you put it on me, please, Darling?”

The wizards hands shake as he gently takes the piece, his pale blue eyes flickering between the choker and Molly’s bared neck with a undecipherable expression. He moves slowly, his fingertips touching the sensitive skin of Molly’s throat as he strokes around to the nape, clasping the band securely. The weight feels secure and safe and a pure surge of heat spreads to the lavender tips of his curling fingers. His breath catches as calloused fingers circle his upper arm and it pulls him back into the moment.

Caleb steps back and smiles gently as the full view of the beautiful demon materialises. The crimson of the choker matches the demons eyes perfectly, the cascade of delicate gold chains that encircle his shoulder and cascade down over colourful inked flesh looking dainty and beautiful on bright skin. 

The wizards eyes soften as he meets Molly’s and the demon feels a rumble starting in his chest, a deep purr breaking out of him as he grins. His tail lashes back and forth in uncontrollable happiness and he brings his tingling fingers up to the necklace, stroking along the soft velvet, touching gentle fingers to the gold of the chain. It feels perfect and he can only imagine how he looks. The gold would match the jewellery circling his horns and gripping his fingers but it would look so soft and petite.

“Caleb, Love, does this mean, well, that you  _ want _ this contract?”

The idea of him having a permanent contract made his insides sing with want. To be kept around, to be cared for, to be there when his Master comes home. Joy suffuses him, his purr sounding like a rusty chainsaw with the gravel rumbling through him and he meets his masters eyes with barely contained happiness. 

The look he’s met with makes the warmth in his chest sputter and die. A coldness runs through him and he leans back at the look of uncensored fear on Caleb's face. 

“C-Caleb, Darling. Are-Are you okay?” He extends a worried hand and feels a sob coming when the beautiful ginger man steps back. Molly’s hand flutters briefly in the air between them before he drops it to his side. 

He’s still on his knees, small splinters of rough wood sticking his knees and the pain meets the ice that is his insides and mixes into a torrent of BAD and NO. His gentle wizard takes another step back and curls inward, protecting himself physically as he whimpers, “T-There’s a… a contract?”

Pain and disgust and fear flicker in equal parts across Caleb's face and Molly finds himself pulling to his feet and backing away from the torrent of pain sparking in the wizards magic. It felt like a hurricane, a tornado and the sharp smell of ozone during a storm. He could almost see the spark lighting up his Masters silhouette from the tension leaking from him. It was like a tempest. 

“Darling, Sweetheart, I’m a Demon. Contracts are important, we need - they need to, things need to be finalised.” 

Molly felt like he was roaring into the wind and Caleb wasn’t listening anymore. The man had dropped heavily onto the bed and curled his back defensively. 

“I need to think,” Caleb muttered harshly, curling further in on himself. “Leave.”

The word cut through Molly like a razor and he quickly popped out of the realm before his tears could wet the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft friends are good friends.

“Yash, what do I do?” Molly sobbed into Yasha’s sturdy shoulder, shaking arms wrapped tightly around her thickly muscled waist. “He _kicked me out_!”

Yasha sighed softly into his hair and dropped comforting kisses along the curve of a horn. “I don’t know, I’ve never really been in this kind of situation. You’ve got yourself a difficult one, Mol.”

Molly wrapped his legs tightly around her thick thighs and clung to her like a spider monkey. He needed comfort and Yasha had always been the one he went to for that. She was tough and strong but so incredibly kind and soft, and he loved her with all of his being.

“Has he erased your circle?” She asked hesitantly, her hetero-chromatic eyes flicking to his face quickly as he lifted his chin from her chest.

Molly rubbed his cheek against the smooth skin of her breast as he focused on following the strings of his magic. The magic was flickering worriedly, tired and shaky, but his symbol was definitely still there.

“Not yet,” Molly grumped, pouting dramatically as he tried to will away his tears. He’d always been sensitive, quick to emotion and while he knew that Yasha never judged him for it but he wished he had a little more control. He snuffled gently and buried his face back into the swell of her breast.

He had left his coat behind when he fled and he felt like he had lost a limb. Yasha had given him that coat centuries ago and he had spent so much time personalising it, pouring his soul into its fibers, that it felt like a piece of his heart had been left behind. He touched a hand to the soft choker he wore. He had left it on, too attached to take it off, and the feel of it calmed him somewhat, as though a part of Caleb was with him.

“If he hasn’t removed or deactivated your seal, he must not… Y’know, hate you.” Yasha murmured into his hair, a large placating hand stroking down his flank in a smooth petting motion. “You could return and try to explain things to him once he has calmed down.”

Molly huffed in reply and rolled sideways, flopping off of Yasha’s body into the grass. The green blades were interspersed with clusters of small flowers in an array of colours and he busied his hands with fashioning a flower crown. He didn’t know what he was going to say to his master and he had to at least develop a plan.

He spent the rest of the day in Yasha’s ambient home realm, weaving flower accessories and watching the ever present storm threaten the horizon.

\--

Caleb calmed down incredibly quick once the demon left. His magic seemed to cocoon him in a gentle shroud and he found that if he breathed deeply he got quick control of his emotions. Molly had quickly grow on him. The flashy, colourful, _kind_ demon had appeared from nowhere and fit in so quickly that Caleb couldn’t remember what it was like without the demon randomly popping in.

The wizard sighed heavily to himself and rolled gracelessly out of bed, his day would have to continue and he needed a shower, so he went to leave his room. His feet caught on the pile of fabric on the floor and he looked down to find the heavy fabric of Molly’s flashy coat caught around his foot. The scent of cinnamon wafts slightly up to him and he worries his lip between his teeth, deliberating, before picking up the hefty fabric and bringing it to his face. The explosion of spicy sweet scent send his head reeling and he catches himself on the wall before he wobbles. It smells delicious and Caleb feels his stomach growl. Food is needed, desperately, so he lays the coat carefully across his bed and wanders into his kitchen.

The fridge is more stocked now than any other time whilst in this building and he sighs as he leans in and picks out a pre-packaged pasta salad. Cooking was something he didn’t want to bother with, his brain distracted as it is, so he reclines into his couch, mouth full of lettuce as he thumbs a text to Nott.

He knew she didn’t have work today, that she would probably be free, so he invited her over, and grinned around his food when she agreed. He hadn’t seen her for over a week and he was starting to get pangs from missing her.

Hours later Caleb ruffles a hand through Notts hair and grins against a bottle lip. Nott had arrived with beer and cookies. The cookies hadn’t lasted long but the beers were drunk slowly and eventually Caleb felt himself slowly start to doze off, a small woman in his lap and the happy sounds of miscellaneous Disney movies filling the room.

Caleb wakes as the light filters through his bedroom window, the blinds left open to let a slice of gold strike across his bed. He was still dressed under his bed covers and he smiled to himself when he realised that Nott must have carried him to bed. A large glass of water sat on his bedside table, two tablets sat beside the glass with a small note tucked beneath them. He smiled softly as he pulled himself up and reached for the note. It was short, a spiky scrawl declaring that he should ‘drink the fucking water’, a simple heart inked in the bottom corner with a large N beside it. He chased the pills down with the entire glass of water, wincing at the almost warm, sweaty quality to the glass.

His plans for the day were simple, write out a plan of discussion and then summon his demon. But first he needed a shower. He felt hot and sweaty, having slept in his clothes, and he cringed at the thought of Molly seeing him like this. So he grabbed a towel from the shelf on his way into the bathroom and dropped his clothes on the floor as he stripped.

He knew instantly that a shower had been the right choice as he stepped under the warm spray. The lingering tension in his shoulders melts away beneath the hot water and he finds himself groaning in relief. He sags weakly against the warming tile of the shower wall and runs a hand through his darkening hair. Water runs in streams down his chest, flattening the small spattering of hair around his pectorals before continuing down over his hips. He breathes in the heavy steam around him as he reaches for his bar of soap. It’s a simple blocky bar of white soap but the smell of lemons hits his nose as he rubs it back and forth over his chest. It bubbles quickly and the water carries the bubbles down his stomach. He twists and turns to reach every inch of himself with the bar, covering himself in a quickly dispersing layer of bubbles before stepping fully under the spray and letting them run off of him in rivulets.

After his shower the wraps the towel around his waist and returns to his bedroom. He sits on his bed, letting himself drip dry as she leans back against the wall. The room flickers out of his vision as his eyelids droop and he allows himself to slide sideways down the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb wakes dry and warm, pressed against a hard chest. The scent of cinnamon is so strong that he can taste it with every deep breath. It's warm and spicy on his tongue and he inhales deep. The smell is perfect, warm and homey, and it forces something to click inside him. He rears back with a jolt and looks down into the hazy eyes of his demon. Want fills him, his body heats to match the natural furnace that is Molly and he finds himself leaning down. He watches the emotions play over Molly’s beautiful face, confusion, shock, a brief flicker of joy before it melts into a fierce burning lust.

The first touch of lips resonates through him, bouncing around inside like ripples in a glass before it escapes him in a deep throated, rattling moan. He surges, cresting up against a heaving chest as he buries tingling fingers into a wavy mane of violet hair. Molly rumbles against him, a purr reverberating from his chest as he takes the fire and melts beneath it. Caleb pulls at Molly’s bruise coloured bottom lip with each retreat, only to come crashing back in, his tongue fucking in with each surge. Hands close around his horns and a moan rattles from his chest, dragged out by the firm grip that tugs him up, closer. Those hands move, rubbing and stroking, almost instinctively knowing what areas to stroke and scratch.

Molly quivers beneath the hot weight of his master and finds that his body is quickly careening out of his control. As a sex demon he was well equipped to provide pleasure for his master, but taking it was lighting him up inside like a radioactive firefly. He’d never felt like this in all his years of being pinned beneath rutting bodies and the mindless lust pulsing through his every cell had him whimpering, high and needy.

Molly slams his palms against the headboard as Caleb brings his body crashing in and rocks him with a long, deep grind. His wizard sets a rhythm that has him panting in seconds, jolts of white hot fire racing up his spine as Caleb grinds down. It’s like fire, like lightning sizzling through his flesh. Molly can hear himself moaning over the sound of harsh breaths and he warms a little at the high, breathy sound of it.

A sharp keen breaks from him as he feels the first touch of wetness against his hip, the towel having dropped from Caleb's sharp hips to pool around his planted knees, and Molly feels his cock leak in return.

A cloud clears in his mind in a rush and Molly sighs internally before gently pushing Caleb back. The wizard is panting heavily, lips plump and reddened from sucking kisses, and painfully erect and Molly hates himself for putting a stop to things.

“Even though I love where this is going, and _oh gods_ do I really want this to continue, we have things to talk about first, don’t we?” Molly whispers, his panting breaths starting to slow. He dropped his hand from Caleb's chest and pushed it into his leggings, quickly moving his shaft to minimise the painful pressure.

\--

Caleb blinked in surprise. He was aching, his cock thick and full of redirected blood, but Molly had a point. His thoughts felt heavy and sluggish, the scent of cinnamon saturating his brain and drowning him in desire.

A couple of seconds of hesitation was all it took for Caleb’s shyness to settle in and he found himself quickly becoming embarrassed by his nakedness. He had lost himself in the moment incredibly quickly, his nervousness flying out of the window but as the cloud of desire dissipated somewhat he felt the need to cover himself reemerge.

Molly seemed content under him, watching Caleb shrink back with acceptance in his lava red eyes. Caleb pulled the dropped towel back up around his hips and settled back on his knees, kneeling between the spread legs of his demon. _His_ _demon_ , a shy smile curved his lips at the thought.

“I want you, Molly. You’re kind, affectionate and - well you’re...incredibly hot,” Caleb added with a pointed full body scan of the flushed, hard demon. His hands were shaking. “But I don’t like the idea of some contract forcing you to be with me.”

A deep frown twisted Molly’s handsome features and Caleb watched him gape silently for a couple of seconds before he leant up on his elbows. “The contract forces me to do nothing, Caleb Dear,” He clarified hastily, his long legs circling around his wizard. “It’s more like a...confirmation. A magical verbal contract that says that we promise to be there for each other. It mostly means that I will not be able to be summoned by another person until our relationship has ended.”

“O-Our relationship? So you - you want this too?” Caleb whispered, complexion rosy as hesitant hands smoothed gently up legging-clad thighs. His heart was fluttering in his chest, tingles sparking in his fingers tips and they only seemed to calm when in contact with Molly. He couldn't stop touching him.  

“Caleb, _Caleb_ Sweetheart.” Molly pulled himself up and wrapped solid arms around his masters shoulders, bringing his mouth to a reddened ear as he confided, “I would rather remove my penis with a _spoon_ than be with anyone but you.”

Caleb chuckled and buried his red face into Molly’s shoulder. Somehow everything in his world had narrowed down to the lavender being in front of him and he could not be more content with it. He felt warm and floaty encircled in his demon’s arms, surrounded by the heavy scent of cinnamon and wine. The words bubbling up out of him felt natural and freeing with their release.  

“Molly, will you stay with me?”

The words barely made it out of him before he was pushed onto his back and a happy demon laid over him. Kisses were dropped over every inch of his face as an arrowed tail flickered in and out of his vision excitedly, the body above his shaking with the force of Molly’s rumbling purr.

“Yes! Yes please! Oh my _God_ , yes!”

When soft plum lips finally touched his, heat and warmth swept through him and the weight atop him, pushing him into the bed, sparked fire that raced itself up and down his spine. Molly’s lips were soft and firm, pushing and pulling at his until he opened up to them and a forked tongue swept in and scattered the last of his brain cells. Caleb could feel himself growing hard again and he couldn’t help but push his hips into the weight atop him, deep moans escaping him with the pressure.

It took a couple of seconds for him to hear the bell like noise that told him that he had a phone call and Molly gave an animalistic growl before pulling back and allowing a disappointed Caleb to step, naked and hard, over to his shelf.

“Do you want cake or ice cream?” Nott’s shrill voice screeched into his ear the instant he picked up the phone. Caleb winced as he looked over at the very aroused demon lounging in his bed then closed his eyes in resignation.

“Ice cream. And can you get enough for three? I have someone to introduce you to.”

Nott gave a wary affirmative and ended the call quickly and Caleb opened his eyes to Molly smoothing back his tousled violet hair then adjusting himself in his pants.

“So… Rain check?” Molly grinned, fangs on show as he rose gracefully from the bed and waltzed over to him. Claw tipped fingers grazed along Calebs bare hips as Molly leaned in slowly and dropped a soft, sweet kiss between auburn eyebrows. “Looking forward to meeting your friend, Darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One (maaaybe two) chapters left.
> 
> I KNOW you're all waiting for some solid action ;) But he needs to meet Nott first :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is still reading. I know I am incredibly inconsistent with my chapter postings, but I will crank this out eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was surprisingly long for me :) Sorry for being so infrequent with my posting! Hope you enjoy.

Nott didn’t take long to arrive at the flat after the phone call. She barged through the front door, arms full of bags, tubs of ice-cream seconds from tumbling everywhere. 

 

“Caleb, I got lots of different flavours for us all to share,” She grated from behind the mountain, small body teetering a little under the weight. Molly’s heart filled with affection at the sight and he found himself standing up from the couch to relieve the small woman of her burden. 

 

Before she had arrived Molly had made sure to tug on his shirt, covering at least the majority of his scarred chest but upon relieving little Nott of the bags he received a wide eyed look anyway. He smiled reassuringly and made his way to the kitchen, dropping the bags onto the counter before he started pulling bowls from the cupboards and spoons from the drawers. 

 

“Hey Caleb, who is this guy?” Nott whispered out of the side of her mouth, eyes locked on the behorned, scarred, lavender man. Molly was tinkering around in the kitchen, looking for something as Nott watched him. She had never seen such an odd looking man in her life. 

 

“He will be staying with me from now on. His name is Mollymauk and he is my - ah well - he’s my ‘boyfriend’ now,” Caleb replied, watching Molly and throwing up the air quotes around boyfriend. He had no idea what to call them now but boyfriend seemed to fit the best so far. 

 

Notts head swivelled to stare at him so fast that Caleb heard it crack. Her large eyes were wide and confused so he took her hand and pulled her gently onto his lap. “It’s rather sudden, I know, but I really like him, _mein Liebling_. Will you get to know him more with me?” 

 

Nott gave a slow, bemused nod, eyes still on Mollymauk, who was making his way back into the kitchen, bowls and tubs on a serving tray. Caleb simply lit up beside her and she sidled off his lap with a crooked smile on her face. She would put a real effort into getting to know this strange, exotic man and carve a space for him within their small friend group. If Caleb wanted him there, then so did she. 

 

A small wiggle and she made a space in the middle of the couch for Mollymauk to sit down. The man shot her a soft smile and she found herself smiling back softly. She watched Molly kiss Caleb softly on the cheek, making his face flame and his eyes flicker worriedly to Nott but Nott just shrugged and grabbed a bowl from the tray with a spoon and a tub of cookies and cream. 

 

They all spent hours talking, stuffing their faces and watching Notts favourites movies, meaning anything animated. They all learned more about each other, mainly that Molly had never had ice-cream before and was absolutely infatuated with it instantly. At first Nott simply asked a lot of questions and left Molly talk about himself as he seemed to enjoy doing so but eventually it graduated to Molly asking questions about them. She felt like they all learned a lot about each other over the course of the night. 

 

By the time all of the ice cream was gone, Nott decided to leave the lovebirds alone. Molly had been eyeing Caleb entirely unsubtly for the past hour, making Caleb flush to the roots of his red hair and Nott couldn’t stop the soft smile that spread across her face every time. He boy was happy, that’s all that mattered. 

 

“I’m going to make my way home. It’s getting late and I think I’m going to throw up all this ice-cream, so see you tomorrow?” Nott said as she reached for her tattered hoodie, “I’ll drop by with pizza?” 

 

“Of course, we’ll be here,” Molly replied, a happy grin on his face as his pointed tail thumped against the couch in excitement. He was like a puppy, Nott couldn’t help thinking as she left the flat with a happy smile on her face. His energy was also incredibly contagious. 

 

\--

 

Nott was barely out of the door before Molly slipped onto Caleb's lap, grinning lecherously at the flush that washed Caleb's face crimson. He parted his legs and lowered his ass onto Caleb's lap, leaning back an inch or two to stretch out his torso. “Caleb, Darling, I need you.”

 

It took barely a second for the room to fill with the scent of cinnamon and almost a second more for it to send Caleb’s blood rushing. He could feel himself thickening beneath his demon, his cock twitching as Molly spiced the air with his pheromones. He couldn’t breathe in without inhaling the flavour and he let himself open his mouth as he panted, dragging the taste over his tongue. 

 

Molly watched him fall apart with dark eyes, a sharp grin stretching his lips as he rocked down against his wizards hardening cock. His body was flushed with heat, his usual lavender skin tinted plum in arousal as his cock left wet smears against the inside of his leggings and he couldn’t believe how incredibly he reacted to the man beneath him. As an incubus he had never really struggled with reigning in his desire, being used to feeling a low level of it on a near constant basis, but with Caleb he felt so overwhelmed. It felt like his first time all over again, back when he was sensitive and needy, back when he was desperate. It was like his own pheromones were affecting him, making him feel like he was being touched all over. 

 

“M-Molly, we need to - you  _ ah  _ \- bedroom, please!” Caleb whined brokenly to the ceiling, head tipped back and his lower body thrusting up rhythmically. He looked wrecked already and Molly couldn’t wait to get the man spread out and willing on a bed without interruptions. A snap of his fingers was all it took for them to fall back against the bed, Molly still seated in Caleb's lap as the man laid back and groaned deeply. 

 

“Done, now let's get these off of you,” Molly mumbled as he started pulling at Caleb’s clothes, his hands hurried and unsteady. He could feel excitement coursing through him at the thought of finally being able to feel his Master, to touch him properly without them being interrupted or the man running away. 

 

Caleb groaned and pushed Molly's shaking hands away before tugging them off himself, a predatory look taking over him as Molly watched. The look in Caleb’s eyes made a wash of need flood through him and - keeping eye contact - he quickly tugged his shirt off over his head and pushed his legging off. He was without underwear, as usual, and he was grateful for the time saver for the first time in his long life. He palmed his twitching cock as he watched his master pull off the rest of his clothes, his masters socks and underwear being thrown across the room in his urgency. 

 

As soon as he was disrobed Caleb threw himself at Molly and tugged the demon beneath him. Molly encircled him within his legs and stretched out his neck, his bottom lip pulled between his fangs as he eyed his wizard from under thick lashes. He had expected to take control of this but he definitely wasn’t disappointed by the switch in roles. Just the idea of being filled up by his Master’s cock was enough to have his cock dripping pre-spend. He was so ready, he could feel the wetness drip from his hole already. He grinned, his master was going to get a surprise with that. 

 

His body jolted as Caleb’s soft lips touched his neck only to be followed by a gentle and explorative tongue. Every soft, seeking lick sent spears of pleasure lancing down his spine to settle in his aching cock and twitching hole and he found himself scrabbling at Caleb’s lightly freckled shoulders, his legs locking higher on his wizards hips to pull him closer. A soft tug of his earlobe had Molly moaning at the ceiling and thrusting back against Caleb. He was glad that he had taken out his jewellery to meet Nott, having been told that he loves collecting shiny things. His ears were jewellery free, bare and incredibly sensitive. One tug on the tip of his ear, a small hint of teeth and he was writhing beneath Caleb's weight, gasping out pleas. 

 

The feel of Caleb's cock nudging against his ass made a coil snap within him and he shoved his hips down, impaling himself on Caleb's cock in one go. A shocked, guttural groan rattled out of Caleb's chest as Molly moaned in triumph, his body singing with happiness. He was full, so full and it was perfect. Caleb recovered from the shock slowly, his hips shoving in small increments that had Molly gasping out small ‘ah ah ah’s with each twitch. The glide of his masters cock inside him was so perfect, his slick making the drag smooth and easy. 

 

Caleb's eyes were dark and glassy with lust as he leaned his body down and blanketed the demon beneath him. The shift in angle made him moan, the breath fanning out over a plum coloured cheek as he pressed their foreheads together. He felt as close to complete as he ever had with his beloved hot and panting under him and his cock buried deep inside a surprisingly slick ass. So he shifted his hips and tugged Molly up into him as he thrust in deep. The grip around his cock was incredible and he groaned as he captured Molly’s lips and speared them open with his tongue. The feel of Molly’s forked tongue on his as he pounded deep into his body had Caleb groaning. His body shook desperately and he dropped to his elbows as he rolled his body down, Molly moaning sweetly in his ear as he turned his mouth to the demons neck. 

 

“Molly, you feel so good,” He murmured softly, dropping kisses up and down the stretch of his neck, feeling Molly clench around him in reaction. “That’s it, I can feel you shaking. Come for me,” Caleb whispered, brushing his lips over the edge of Molly's ear and feeling his body tense beneath him. 

 

A couple more thrusts and Molly’s entire body tensed, nothing but an overwhelmed whimper leaving his lips as he arched up and painted his chest with his release. Three juddering thrusts later and Molly felt Caleb join him, his release marking him from the inside and he keened, loving the idea of being marked by his master. 

 

When Caleb dropped beside him, sated and happy, Molly rolled into his arms and purred in contentment, his body humming with satisfaction. He nuzzled up against his wizard, throwing an arm over Caleb's heaving chest and embraced the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me your thoughts, predictions and headcanons in the comments!


End file.
